Falling Down
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A gravidez de Genevieve Cortese não era inesperada para Jensen e Jared, apenas precisariam acertar algumas coisas. Padackles, Presente de Aniversário para A. Padackles, com todo amor do mundo.


**FALLING DOWN**

**Jensen's Pov**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Beta-Reader: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (obrigada, amor)**

**Dedicatória: Presente de Aniversário para A. Padackles, essa escorpiana poderosa, maravilhosa e linda que me mostrou a música.**

É noite, começou a esfriar novamente e especialmente hoje, após abrir a garrafa de vinho que você me deu quando veio me contar que precisava se afastar para tentar constituir uma família, eu me dou conta de que eu estou feliz por ter você em minha vida.

Ou por ter tido você em minha vida.

Ao mesmo tempo, sinto cordas grossas de solidão escorregando por meus pulsos, cortando meu torso e se enrodilhando em meu pescoço como se fossem uma punição por eu ter ousado amar tanto.

Nunca encontrarei palavras para descrever o tamanho do amor que sinto por você, mesmo porque ele não pode ser contado, comentado, medido ou apresentado ao mundo e jamais o será. Preciso proteger bem mais que nossos nomes. Preciso proteger sua ideia de "vida de casado com a mulher que ama" e que em breve dará à luz sua primeira filha. Eu não sou um iludido coitadinho que acha que bebês são trazidos por cegonhas.

Eu sei que você gosta de sua esposa e o quanto ela o ama verdadeiramente e desejo que sejam muito felizes, apenas que sinto sua falta e, principalmente, sinto muita saudade de quem eu posso ser ao seu lado, de quem eu consigo ser quando você está por perto enchendo o apartamento de som, magia, alegria e bagunça.

Você disse que ia tentar sua vida "normal" e eu apenas aceitei. Eu compreendo suas vontades, eu compreendo quem você é. Eu sei quase tudo que há para saber sobre você. Conheço seu meio sorriso e todos os seus risos falsos quando algo não o agrada mas você precisa continuar demonstrando alegria e apreço.

Eu sei seus gestos mais insignificantes, consigo identificar o mínimo franzir de cenho ou o rilhar lento dos dentes perfeitos. Eu sei a cor dos seus cabelos, inclusive dos que estão escondidos embaixo das roupas. Sei como fazer para fazer surgir suas covinhas e sei onde sua língua é mais sensível. Sei qual toque você gosta quando está excitado demais para pensar e sei qual o ritmo que precisa ser acariciado quando não temos muito tempo ou quando temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Eu identifico você pelo cheiro no meio de uma noite escura e morna, eu compreendo seu silêncio num dia cansativo ou difícil, eu posso somente abraçar seu corpo quente e dormir junto a você apenas porque era tudo que você precisava.

Eu sorrio para você do outro lado do set e você sorri de volta mesmo quando há tantas pessoas por lá que parece que somos apenas bonecos num show de marionetes. Eu ando até você apressado quando acho que precisa de apoio e eu fico em silêncio quando precisa me contar com detalhes até as coisas que eu não quero saber.

Eu enxugo suas lágrimas e não raro eu as derramo junto com você, pois é isso que eu faço. Eu sou solidário quando não precisaria ser apenas porque eu quero ser alguém especial para você.

Por mais que você misture minhas roupas, perca seu cachecol na hora de sair, adore cumprimentar os fãs bem na hora de nossos vôos ou me deixe esperando por infindáveis minutos, eu não trocaria essas suas maluquices por nada.

Tomar sorvete quando está nevando, resolver comer doces que não poderia já sabendo que vai passar mal e que eu quem vou ter que segurar sua mão enquanto seu estômago revira, falar pelos cotovelos ou dar gargalhadas escandalosas são apenas algumas coisas que você faz e que eu respiro fundo para aguentar e, no fundo, rio muito do quanto você pode ser inconsequente.

E eu tinha tudo tão certo e organizado...

Mas eu não ligo tanto assim porque é impossível você estar aqui e minha vida não parecer um tufão que desabrocha a cada vez que sua alma invade a minha e me conta todas as verdades que eu jurei que jamais encontraria e estão todas lá, presas no seu sorriso e na sua maneira peculiar de desmontar minhas dúvidas com um abraço de urso.

Meu Pada Ursão.

Rio sozinho com os últimos goles do vinho de ótima qualidade e ouço o zumbido do vento e talvez um pouco de chuva. Como eu posso chamar um homem adulto de Ursão? Uma dessas coisas que você faz comigo, transforma minha vida, meu jeito de falar e até meu jeito de sorrir.

Esfria mais um pouco e eu poderia acender a lareira, mas degustar vinho junto das chamas ardentes enquanto labaredas queimam nossos corpos é algo que só faço e farei com você, é um daqueles rituais que nós temos e que só tem valor porque são nossos.

Sinto saudades, Jared. Muita saudade de nós dois e se as lágrimas começam a salgar minha pele é porque eu sinto amor, e não desamor, por tudo que desejo de melhor e mais bonito para você e sua família. Pena que não é o suficiente para amainar minha prisão dentro de você.

_**It's so cold in this room**_

_**And i'm trapped inside your heart all by myself**_

_**All alone, in your sea**_

_**And i'm sinkin' like a ship i'm goin' down**_

_**Goin' down**_

_**Está tão frio neste quarto**_

_**E eu estou preso dentro do seu coração, sozinho**_

_**Abandonado, no seu mar**_

_**Estou afundando feito um barco, estou morrendo**_

_**Me afogando**_

Ando pelo tapete quente e macio e me lembro do quão macios são seus cabelos e do cheiro bom que eles tem depois que tomamos banho juntos e eu sempre reclamo de você ter a coragem de usar o secador de cabelos como uma garota!

Eu ouço sua risada nos cômodos vazios de sua presença enquanto consigo ouvir você falar que não seria um secador que o faria ser uma mulher, embora eu ache que você poderia até ser uma folha de papel que eu o amaria com a mesma intensidade.

Quantos lá fora, alienados de nosso mundo particular, acham que é apenas o caso de "dois caras lindos se pegando"? Nem faço questão de explicar o quanto estão errados.

Tão enganados...

Nunca foi sobre sexo. Nem mesmo sobre fama, nem dinheiro. Sempre foi sobre amor. Daquele tipo que faz o coração bater forte muitas e muitas vezes, mas também daquele tipo que faz o coração se acalmar porque sabe que é eterno e estará lá para sempre.

Não acho que seja uma separação, não foi disso que nós dois falamos, apenas é um distanciamento necessário e razoável, afinal de contas você precisa cuidar de sua esposa grávida e eu não sou um idiota estúpido que vai ter crises infinitas por isso.

Outra marca nossa sempre foi maturidade para compreender que o que temos juntos jamais irá se apagar, simplesmente porque é a coisa mais verdadeira que qualquer de nós dois já teve ou terá.

Não, eu não estou menosprezando o seu amor por Genevieve nem o dela por você, eu estou valorizando o que eu sinto. Será que isso é egoísmo ou apenas um aguçado senso de realidade de quem já viu muitos sentimentos irem morro abaixo em avalanches de orgulho e preconceito?

No momento não estou extremamente feliz, apenas estou calmo porque é o que um homem ponderado que ama outro homem pode fazer quando o relacionamento não é nem jamais será público e há outros fatores a considerar, como sermos pais...

Jogo-me no chão do quarto ignorando a imensa cama que tantas vezes dividimos para sexo, descanso ou uma maníaca guerra de travesseiros. Muitas vezes nos jogamos nela vestidos, suados, mortos de cansaço e dormimos quase imediatamente, apenas porque nossa cama é nossa muralha sob vários aspectos e lá podemos apenas ser eu e você.

É nessa cama imensa que nosso lado infantil podia aflorar em vários momentos para nos lembrar que amar também pode ser saber brincar de coisas bobas como contar carneirinhos numa noite insone ou empilhar rosquinhas no lençol limpo. Por conta dessas pequenas coisas é que tenho certeza que você vai ser um pai incrível, Jay.

"Saúde!" Ergo minha taça e tento visualizar saúde e alegria na sua vida e na de sua família. Desejo paz e ótima gravidez para Genevieve, não sou uma fangirl louca que poderia ter a estúpida e imperdoável ideia de querer mal a quem gera uma vida. Eu não posso carregar seus filhos em meu ventre, Jared, e eu o faria com prazer, mas posso fazer tudo que estiver a meu alcance para que você os tenha em segurança e com a harmonia que deve haver para ser um pai amoroso, gentil e meigo como sei que você será.

Eu só quero que você volte. Eu vou esperar pacientemente que você faça o que precisar fazer, mas, por favor, volte pra mim, Jay. Foi um choque e foi algo que eu previa, foi difícil e foi fácil, mas principalmente, minha maneira de provar o quanto eu amo você é apenas esperar que você venha me buscar.

Que você resolva que ainda somos nós dois, que ainda há nosso elo emocional, físico e espiritual. Eu suportarei qualquer coisa por você, só não sei se conseguirei sobreviver se você não voltar...

_**I don't wanna live my life without you**_

_**The hardest thing i'd ever do is**_

_**Tryin' to pick myself up up off the ground**_

_**Eu não quero viver minha vida sem você**_

_**A coisa mais difícil que eu preciso fazer é**_

_**Tentar me levantar do chão**_

Não quero ter que aprender a sorrir automaticamente de novo. Não quero olhar para o futuro e ver apenas uma vida correta. Eu também não quero uma vida perfeita, Jared.

Eu quero toda a tempestade que é você na minha vida, quero os ventos cortantes, o contato da água gelada em rajadas, eu quero o sopro de esperança que a sua presença sempre me traz.

O vinho finalmente termina e eu penso em tantos momentos ótimos com você. Eu suspiro fundo e me levanto para talvez outra garrafa de vinho. Eu deveria estar em Los Angeles, é lá que você está, que Danneel está, mas eu apenas precisei vir para cá, para nosso lugar, só mais um pouco. Para eu ter certeza que tudo isso existiu, que eu não estou acordando de algum encanto de Djins... O motivo é fácil de intuir, não é Jared? Simplesmente porque é aqui que há traços de você por todos os milímetros e onde eu posso olhar para qualquer parte e me lembrar.

Ainda tem uma pequena marca na parede de quando você ficou zangado e me atirou um livro pesado que afundou no gesso decorativo. Também sei onde está a pequena mancha de vinho no tapete peludo da sala de estar, sei exatamente qual era o cheiro da comida que nós deixamos queimar porque estávamos fazendo amor...

Localizo facilmente na estante o script encadernado daquele filme que você quase fez, mas que decidiu deixar para lá pois o tiraria de nosso mundo particular por tempo demais. Foi um imenso sacrifício e eu sei que o fez por nós dois. Eu fiz algo parecido embora você tenha me xingado por mais de quinze dias.

Eu estou tentando, Jay, estou tecendo meus caminhos para ser um diretor razoável o bastante para nós dois termos alguma chance de trabalharmos juntos no futuro. Você é ótimo ator, embora muitos insistam que não, apenas porque não sabem quem você é realmente e eu não me considero ruim, mas o mundo do show business não é uma praia paradisíaca e se eu conseguir ser um diretor que também atua poderei cuidar melhor de você, uma vez que você não quer nada além de continuar atuando, fazendo o que ama fazer.

Seu amor é pela arte de atuar e eu o compreendo muito bem. Eu preciso ir adiante e ser o melhor que eu puder para que você tenha muitos e muitos sonhos realizados e possamos continuar trilhando nossos caminhos na mesma direção. Não quero desvios, não quero outros caminhos, eu quero trilhar a linha da minha vida com você. Somente isso.

Nossa profissão é feita de construir sonhos para muitos, então por que não podemos ter nossos desejos realizados também? Há muitas coisas que podemos superar, mas creio que não superaríamos não podermos continuar com o nosso trabalho. Temos isso no sangue, no olhar, no respirar.

Eu e você entendemos tão bem o que significa atuar. Outra coisa que temos em comum das muitas coisas que nos tornam únicos quando estamos juntos.

São lembranças demais de sete anos que estamos juntos. Era amizade, mas sempre foi amor. Era coleguismo, mas sempre foi amor. Somos profissionais, somos atores, somos melhores amigos e...

Sempre foi sobre amor.

Às vezes é algo que nos liberta, mas também pode nos sufocar quando estamos longe um do outro. Sinto tanto a sua falta. Estremeço quando penso que faltam poucos dias para sua filha nascer. Parece que foi ontem que eu olhei na pequena sala e havia apenas nós dois para os testes de um novo seriado...

Parece que foi ontem que tudo virou um tsunami e tivemos que decidir tudo de uma vez, casamentos e finalmente filhos. Sabe, Jay, eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz por você, nem com você.

Não posso nem quero esquecer. Não vou deixar nosso amor ser apenas uma memória. Por mais que eu procure ar quando as lembranças amordaçam meu corpo e alma, por mais que seja difícil em variados dias, muitas semanas e meses, eu não vou esquecer. Mergulho no mar de histórias sobre nós dois que tenho em meu coração e sei que poderia ser a viagem alucinante mais perigosa do céu e da terra se você fosse algum tipo de droga.

_**Try to outrun all the memories**_

_**But i keep falling down**_

_**I keep falling down**_

_**It's like you still got a hold on me**_

_**Cause i keep falling down**_

_**I keep falling down**_

_**Tentando superar todas as lembranças**_

_**Mas eu continuo me afogando**_

_**Eu continuo me afogando**_

_**Parece que você ainda tem controle sobre mim**_

_**Porque eu continuo me afogando**_

_**Eu continuo me afogando**_

Tento não me apegar demais a tantos momentos, palavras, toques, beijos, sussurros. Tento não pegar o travesseiro e apertá-lo sonhando com você, me esforço por não procurar na gaveta pela camisa esquecida, pelo relógio que deixou comigo, pelas inúmeras fotografias loucas que tiramos.

Quando começo a soluçar alto eu sei que estou no meu limite. Quando me jogo na cama agarrado ao travesseiro que você usou da última vez que esteve aqui sei que estou sendo ridículo, piegas e...

Apaixonado. É impossível resistir, é mais forte que eu.

Há álcool suficiente em meu sangue para eu ficar sonolento, só que eu não quero dormir. Quero ficar acordado para sonhar com você, pois quando eu durmo não posso imaginar tudo que posso quando estou acordado.

É uma pena que eu sinta tanta dor mesmo sabendo que foi uma decisão nossa de nos mantermos afastados por algum tempo. Eu sei que concordei e até incentivei, mas eu creio que não sabia o quanto iria me custar. Como eu pude dizer que seria simples? Como eu pude afirmar que tudo ficaria muito bem?

Eu não me sinto nada bem sem você!

_**I can't sleep**_

_**I can't dream**_

_**Cause your scent's still here on the pillows in my bed**_

_**And this pain's so insane**_

_**I'm still haunted by the stupid things i said**_

_**All the things i said**_

_**Eu já não posso mais dormir**_

_**Acabaram-se os sonhos**_

_**Porque o seu perfume ainda está aqui nos travesseiros da minha cama**_

_**E essa dor é tão cruel**_

_**Não consigo nem acreditar nas palavras estúpidas que eu disse**_

_**Em todas as coisas que eu disse**_

Estou quase derrotado pelo sono quando a campainha toca e eu levo algum tempo para entender que não estou sonhando. A essa hora? Cambaleio para a porta e abro-a sem lembrar de ver antes quem é.

"Clif?" Arregalo os olhos sem entender muita coisa.

"Vamos embora, tem uma sacola de viagem pronta no meu carro e o vôo sairá em quarenta minutos. Danneel estará esperando no aeroporto de Los Angeles, está chovendo um pouco, mas não deverá ser um problema."

"Como assim vamos embora? Viajar? Para onde? O que está havendo?" A sobriedade parece vir com o choque de ver Clif pegar um sobretudo no armário perto da porta e me ajudar a vestir.

"Terá todas as explicações em breve, não sei de muita coisa, só vou dizer que Jared quem pediu, agora vamos?"

O nome dele soa como um alarme e o resto de torpor desaparece instantaneamente. Eu vou precisar de café, um bom banho, uma aspirina ou duas. "Vamos." Paro de titubear e sigo Clif para o SUV que usamos em Vancouver. Eu nem sabia que Clif estava em Vancouver! "Você não estava em Los Angeles?"

"Como eu disse, foi um pedido de Jared."

Clif sorriu parecendo uma morsa feliz e eu ainda tentei perguntar algumas coisas e entender tudo aquilo, mas não foi possível, pois ele não tinha muito a me dizer. Tudo que descobri foi que Jared telefonara há duas horas e pedira que o segurança me encontrasse e trouxesse, uma vez que Danneel não conseguira ser muito específica sobre onde eu estava. Faz sentido, eu não disse a ela onde estaria, apenas disse que precisava viajar, embora ela certamente pudesse adivinhar...

"Por que Jared não me ligou?" Eu pergunto com o cenho franzido de preocupação.

"Porque você trouxe o I-Phone de Danneel e não o seu?"

Eu tiro imediatamente o aparelho do bolso e o ligo. Droga! Como pude ser tão... Imbecil! Agora estou nervoso, de verdade. "Clif, o que houve, algum acidente? O que há? Não me deixe viajar assim…"

"Ele está bem, não me deu detalhes. Sabe como eu sou, se um de vocês me diz que quer ver o outro, eu vou lá, pego um de vocês onde estiver e levo. É isso que eu faço."

Realmente. Sem muitas perguntas, nem explicações. Por isso Clif tem minha confiança, ele não é de fazer perguntas embora talvez saiba todas as respostas. Foi um dos primeiros a desconfiar de minha amizade com Jared e é ele quem ajuda a encobrir tantas coisas. Aquieto-me no carro vendo as luzes da noite profunda. Jared mandou me buscar. Um sorrisinho aparece no meu rosto. Ele me quer de volta? Será que é isso? E se ele apenas quiser me mandar ir? Pois Jay é homem o bastante para fazer qualquer coisas às claras, ao vivo, e não mandar mensagens. Ele pode querer me dizer que tudo acabou...

Um pavor incrível passeia nos meus vasos sanguíneos e eu sinto os pelos da minha nuca arrepiarem embora esteja quente dentro do carro. Clif está acostumado com meus silêncios e não faz nenhum comentário. Logo estamos no aeroporto e pergunto qual é o vôo. Surpreendo-me novamente ao saber que Jared alugou um jatinho. O que seria tão urgente? Novamente não faço perguntas que Clif não saberá responder e embarco com ele. Tento dormir um pouco, sem muito sucesso.

Estou dividido entre felicidade porque vou ver Jared novamente e tristeza por temer uma separação da qual sei que não vou me restabelecer com facilidade.

_**I don't wanna live my life without you**_

_**The hardest thing i'd ever do is**_

_**Tryin' to pick myself up up off the ground**_

_**Eu não quero viver minha vida sem você**_

_**A coisa mais difícil que eu preciso fazer é**_

_**Tentar me levantar do chão**_

Acordo de um cochilo com Clif avisando que chegamos. Uma hora a menos de vôo por conta de ser um jatinho. A pressa de Jared me intriga um pouco, mas aqui fala a pessoa que já fez coisa semelhante, então melhor não questionar. Como não tenho bagagem fora a de mão, saímos rapidamente e logo vejo Danneel elegantemente vestida com um sorriso bonito. Ela gosta de mim, eu gosto dela. Não é assim que se faz? A gente casa porque gosta um do outro?

Um beijo rápido e entramos no carro que ela trouxe com Clif assumindo o volante. Ainda é madrugada por aqui. Ainda bem que o fuso horário é o mesmo de Vancouver.

"Algum dos dois tem a menor ideia de para que tanta loucura?" Eu pergunto enquanto troco de telefone com minha esposa e vejo as duas chamadas de Jared. Quase posso me socar por isso. Uma delas foi há algumas oito boas horas e outra há umas quatro horas. Deve coincidir com quando ele resolveu acionar Clif.

"Ele me disse para avisá-lo quando chegássemos, é o que vou fazer agora."

Clif não me deu tempo para questionar, mas logo o vi falando no fone que usava para conversar e dirigir. Arfo ligeiramente ao pensar na voz quente e firme de Jared e Danneel aperta minha mão com um olhar tranquilo. Ela me compreende muito bem.

"Por que ele não fala comigo?" Questiono ao ver Clif desligar, sinto uma ponta de decepção.

Faz quanto tempo que eu não fico inteiramente sozinho com Jared? Não nos sets, é nosso trabalho, nem mesmo no nosso trailer, pois não é a mesma coisa. Não é isso... Estamos distantes por nossa decisão e...

Faz mais de quatro meses. O tempo passou de um jeito inexplicável e quando ouço a risada feliz de Clif me animo pois deve estar tudo bem.

"Não vai me contar?" Pergunto com ansiedade na voz.

"Ah, não vou estragar a surpresa, embora eu saiba que logo vai adivinhar."

Fico sério e sinto imensa vontade de dar uns bons tapas no meu segurança, mas me contenho tentando compreender tudo. O carro anda velozmente, quase não há trânsito. Eu me recosto de mãos dadas com Danneel. Ela sabe, sempre soube, que eu preciso dos meus silêncios às vezes.

Quando vejo as luzes ainda piscando, pois é madrugada alta, um sorriso completamente idiota aparece. Ora, mas como não pensei nisso? Viro-me rapidamente para Danneel que também está sorrindo. Entramos por um caminho lateral e vejo o motivo assim que descemos do carro e flashes espocam na minha cara. Não, não são repórteres, são fãs. Nosso maníaco fandom de Supernatural.

"Nada a declarar, com licença." Falo com voz grave enquanto arrasto minha mulher para dentro do hospital, seguido por Clif.

Não demora muito para eu ver o motivo pelo qual fui arrastado de Vancouver até aqui. Ele continua alto, forte e agora tem o cabelo bagunçado e montes de pessoas por perto. Reconheço Jeff, bem como é impossível não notar Gerald e Sherri. Só que não consigo parar para cumprimentar decentemente a família de Jared.

Não sei quando Danneel largou minha mão, só sei que meu corpo continuou andando como se dominado por fios invisíveis. Eu vi em câmera lenta quando Gerald bateu no ombro de Padalecki e o fez virar-se.

Então o sol me lançou todos os raios que eu estive procurando nos últimos meses quando Jared sorriu para mim.

Eu me atirei nos braços dele tão depressa que acho que nem deu tempo de respirar. Senti os braços enormes se trancando nas minhas costas e sei que meus olhos estão fechados há tempo demais e que tudo isso é um pouco absurdo, mas estou falando de Jared! Não é qualquer um. É meu Jared!

"É uma menina, Jen... É uma linda menina."

_**Try to outrun all the memories**_

_**But i keep falling down**_

_**I keep falling down**_

_**It's like you still got a hold on me**_

_**Cause i keep falling down**_

_**I keep falling down**_

_**Tentando superar todas as lembranças**_

_**Mas eu continuo me afogando**_

_**Eu continuo me afogando**_

_**Parece que você ainda tem controle sobre mim**_

_**Porque eu continuo me afogando**_

_**Eu continuo me afogando**_

Jared começa a chorar nos meus braços e eu não consigo não bancar o imbecil sentimental e choro com ele. Abraçados feito dois bichos-preguiça. Dois homens soluçando e já não sei dizer se é pelo nascimento da bebê ou porque...

"Quer vê-la?"

A voz embargada de Padalecki tem como resposta meu gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e Jay enxuga as lágrimas com as costas da mão sem ligar para o lenço que entrego a ele. Dou-me conta do quão mal educado estou sendo, pois não tiro os olhos dele nem quando Jeff me dá uns tapinhas nas costas perguntando quando será minha vez. Danneel vem em meu socorro e começa a conversar entusiasticamente sobre vestidinhos de bebês de grife e lacinhos adesivos... Nem sei do que ela está falando, mas não é importante.

Sigo Jared por alguns corredores e vou parar na UTI neonatal e me apavoro. "O que houve Jay? Está tudo bem com a... Com… Não sei o nome, me desculpe."

"Uma leve insuficiência respiratória de recém-nascida. Ela nasceu três semanas antes, Jensen. Mas estamos bem, estamos todos bem. Ponha a roupa especial, vai ter que pegar minha filha no colo para eu tirar uma foto e postar no twitter!"

Ele parece tão feliz! Eu sorrio automaticamente. De repente não faz mais um monte de meses que estamos separados.

Visto a roupa esterilizada e ponho a touca esverdeada estranha, bem como a máscara. Sinto-me um cirurgião! Entro no local com toda a assepsia feita com cuidado. Há tantos bebezinhos!

"Jensen..." Padalecki fala baixinho e eu o vejo apontar uma incubadeira. Claro que já vi recém-nascidos antes, mas esse bebezinho... Meus olhos enchem de lágrimas. O narizinho amassado pelo parto tem algo do Jared... Ela dorme quietinha e quando vejo o nome na caixinha transparente arregalo os olhos e me aproximo de Jared.

"Quem escolheu o nome?" Sussurro sentindo uma saudade monstruosa de meu Jared. Tenho mais que certeza que foi ele, só pode ter sido.

"Titio Jensen, conheça minha filha, Jenny Padalecki..."

Não consigo olhar para a bebê, estou me acabando de amor no sorriso absurdamente feliz de Jared, pois é claro que ele já tirou a máscara e está suando feito um doente debaixo de tanta roupa!

Ele retribuiu meu olhar e me puxou num abraço que parece ser eterno. Então ele sussurra. "Nossa pequena Jenny, porque você será sempre o meu Jenny. Vamos, pode pegá-la no colo."

Minha voz não quer sair pela minha garganta. Tudo piora quando o maluco que eu namoro olha em torno, abaixa minha máscara e me pespega um beijo na boca no meio da UTI!

"Você é louco?"

"Por você, desde sempre."

"Sem noção."

"Loiro azedo."

"Como vou pegar a criança no colo se ela está na incubadeira? Você é completamente sem juízo, Jared, não posso fazer isso e..." Jared segura meu braço com força e sinto luz intensa nos olhos verde-azulados dele.

"Você vai ser a primeira pessoa no mundo depois do obstetra e do pediatra a pegá-la e pronto. Não quero saber. Antes de qualquer pessoa, eu quero que ela identifique você, que o conheça e que sinta seu cheiro e saiba, no mais íntimo da alma que ela tem, que você é único para mim e que eu a confiaria a você sem pestanejar, para amar e cuidar por toda a vida."

Como a gente responde a uma emoção assim? Vejo uma enfermeira entrar e Jared troca rápidas palavras com a moça que diz apenas que não é um problema, pois a neném está ótima e forte, apenas demandará mais algumas horas naquela incubadeira.

"Jensen Ackles, eis a pessoa mais importante da minha vida sendo apresentada para a outra pessoa mais importante da minha vida." Jared põe a filha em meu colo e ela abre os olhos e os fixa em mim como se pudesse me ver! Eu sei que bebês não tem boa visão por algum tempo, mas realmente ela parece me encarar. Ela não chora, está perfeitamente confortável e de repente me acho muito grande, com meus braços enormes segurando alguém tão pequenino.

Não vi quando Jared bateu a foto, estou encantando demais com essas poucas libras de peso em meus braços. O sorriso que grudou na minha boca não parece querer sair de lá.

"Bem vinda, Jenny Padalecki. Eu sou Jensen Ross Ackles, aquele que vai amar você como filha, pelo simples fato de que meu amor pelo seu pai acaba de ser expandido."

O dia chuvoso e frio ficou para trás. Tudo que vejo agora são dois sóis brilhando na minha vida. Jared e Jenny. Está oficialmente reconhecido nosso mundo J3.


End file.
